Jealousy
by AceyC
Summary: Mako has a girlfriend. What's Korra gonna do about it? Anything she can! But what is this odd new feeling she's having for the fire bender's brother? Rated T cuz I'm paranoid...Might be changed to KorraXBolin later on...
1. Fighting Dirty

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Shen.**

**Okay, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

"You're kidding, right!"

"Well, Korra, what do you expect? Mako's a pretty good looking guy. I mean - It's not like he hasn't had girlfriends before," Bolin said as he lounged on the floor, popping grapes into his mouth.

"But right now! We have enough to worry about!" I was frantic, stomping around the room, balling my hands to fists.

"Relax. She's great. I think you two will get along fine." Mako was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed, blank expression. I was about ready to choke him with his own scarf. I turned around and pointed at him.

"you know I can't get along with a Bei Fong. Not in a million years!" I thrust my arms out to my sides. "What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking," he said as he walked over to Bolin and took one of his grapes. "That's she's cute and I like her. What's the big deal?" He turned away from me and started to walk out of the room. I saw an opportunity and took it. Bending the water out of Bolin's glass, I gave Mako the nice, cold shower he deserved.

He froze, mid-step, and turned around, glaring at me.

"That was unnecessary," he said, shaking the water from his hair. He suddenly shot a burst of fire at me, which I quickly countered with an attack of my own. Bolin groaned loudly.

"Guys! If you're going to do this, take it downstairs!"

"Fine," I said through clenched teeth. "We'll do just that!" I stalked over to the tall fire bender and yanked at his scarf, pulling him down the stairs.

"Try not to kill him, Korra!" I heard Bolin yell.

* * *

"Alright, Pretty Boy, let's go."

"Korra, I don't want to fight you."

"'Cuz you'll lose?"

"No, I just don't fight my friends."

"Too late!" I flung two rock slabs at him, which he dodged quickly.

"Korra!" Mako ran at me with flaming fists. I charged with water. Our hands met and clenched together, steaming from our contradicting elements. I could see beads of sweat form on his forehead as he struggled to keep his footing.

"what's wrong, Mr. Hat-Trick? Can't keep up?" I taunted. I watched amusement fill his eyes as he caught the upper hand and pushed me to the ground.

He pinned me down and I relaxed my shoulders. To his obvious disdain, I smiled.

"So tell me about this girlfriend of yours." He smiled, confused.

'Well, she's beautiful, funny, and nice," he said dreamily. I decided to burst his bubble.

"Translation: She's a slut, perverted, and only after one thing."

Mako looked at me quizzically.

"Sex?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, you idiot. Money!" i kneed him hard in the groin and he double over, his head landing on my stomach. I lid out from under him and adjusted his he so that it was on my knees.

"You... bitch..." I could barely hear his muffled groans. I laughed and patted his head.

"Awww, I'm not a bitch. I just fight dirty." he lifted his head to my ear, his nose grazing my cheek, sending shiver down my spine.

"But that's what makes you a bitch." I smirked and looked at him, his face only inches fro mine. He smiled and started to lean closer to me. Closer... closer...

"Mako!" a shrill voce came from the hallway. Mako backed up fast and stood up as a petite girl waked into the room.

"Shen, you're early!" Mako said nervously. "Korra," he offered a hand to help me up. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend,

"Shen Bei Fong"

* * *

**OK, question of the day:**

**if you could bend any element, what would it be?**


	2. The Girlfriend

Disclaimer:** I don't think the answers gonna change anytime soon. I only own Shen.**

* * *

**Mako's POV**

**** _Holy crap. Did I almost just kiss - _no, _I didn't. I couldn't. But, god, I wanted to._

_"_Mako,"a voice said, snapping me back to reality. "Who is this?" Damn. Why did Shen have to be here right now?

"Shen, this is Korra. She's - umm - a teammate of mine and Bolin." I watched Korra's disappointed eyes find the floor.

"Just a teammate?" Shen asked. I hesitated, but nodded.

"Yes." She smiled triumphantly. I guess I hadn't quite lied before. She _was _pretty - with long, raven locks and bright green eyes. But she wasn't funny. And she definitely wasn't nice.

Korra's head shot up, ready with a comeback.

"So you're the little-" I interrupted her.

"Korra," I warned. "Play nice." She sighed dramatically. and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she put on an excruciatingly fake smile and held her hand out to Shen. "Hi, I'm Korra. I'm the Avatar I'm from the Southern Water Tribe and I currently live on Air Temple Island. If there's anything you need, please, just ask. I'm sure we're going to become best friends because Mako told me I had to be nice to you," she said in a sickly sweet voice worthy of Tenzin's daughter Ikki. "Good?" she asked, her voice normal again. I nodded.

"Perfect."

Shen was staring at her in disgust. Tuning her attention back to me, she pouted.

"I missed you, Makie," she said, her voice going up in the _ie _part, and pulled me into a long, hard kiss.

I heard a disgusted sound come from Korra and could feel her staring daggers into us.

Shen let me up for a much needed breathe.

"Well, I gotta go," she said, sounding satisfied. She spoke to Korra slowly, like a child. "It was so nice to meet you." She smiled, turned, rolled her eyes, kissed me again, and walked out.

I looked at Korra's pissed off face for a moment and asked the only question that could come to my mind.

"So what do you think of her?"

She stared at me, a sly smile plying on her lips.

"I guess I was wrong," she said a she walked through the door.

"She's after money _and _sex."

* * *

**So whatcha think? Leave a comment and let me know!**

**Question of the day:**

**What couple would _you_ ship? Mako and Korra? Or Korra and Bolin?**

**(If you can think of another one, tell me. It can be as weird as you want!)**


	3. Love Sucks

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. Only Shen...Shen is mine.**

**Hey guys. I'd like to thank all of the wonderful people who have commented. I am soooo grateful for your encouragement and support. But, you see, there's been some controversy over my story, so I'd like to set the record straight.**

**Episode 3 of Legend of Korra: Shady Shen; **I would just like to say that I came up with the concept of _my _Shen long before the episode was aired.

**Episode 4: Asami Sato;** Again, _long before the episode was aired._ This is making me extremely angry because, as you can see in chapter 2, Shen is described exactly how they show Asami in the TV series. (Not in personality, though)

**Episode 5: DUDE!; **duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! they kiss! i mean, holy crap! (and poor bolin!)

**I just wanted to make sure that you guys understood where I was coming from. Thanks again, everyone. I'm so sorry it took so long. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Korra's POV  
**

I looked across the bay at the Pro-Bending arena. Only three days until the tournament. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. Tenzin kept trying to cheer me up, but nothing worked. Not even Bolin could do anything.

Mako never tried. He was too busy with his stupid girlfriend; who hates me.

Not that I blame her. My feelings are mutual. I can't stand the prissy little skank.

Mako obviously can't either, but he tries not to show it. Whenever I'm in the room, they're all lovey-dovey. When I leave, they're at each other's throats.

Bolin told me this and, at first, I was thrilled. But then I realized that he must be miserable, and my life turned into one big stomachache. I didn't want to admit it, but I cared about him. I really did. It creeped me out, and made me a little sick, but I wasn't going to deny it.

I sighed. Memories flooded my mind. Not my memories, but Avatar Aang's. Master Katara as a young women, holding a baby. Firelord Zuko laughing with a petite earth bender girl with glossed-over eyes.

I felt horrible. Wy did I see these? They weren't mine, I had no right. I've asked Tenzin, but he had no answer. I closed my eyes and a huge blast of fire came from the not-mine memories.

"Aarrgh!" my eyes shot open and I threw a pillow at the wall. I could feel hot tears stream down my cheeks as I struggled to push the memories away.

"Pssst! Korra!" a pebble hit my arm and I look out the window.

"Bolin! What the Hell!" Bolin rose to my windowsill on a tower of rock.

"Hey, hey, Pretty Lady," I smiled to myself. "Wait, were you..._crying_?" He scrunched his face and poked my cheek. I laughed as he climbed in. "What's wrong?" I sighed.

"Stressed. Tired. Upset," Another tear. "I hate Shen," Another tear. "Mako hates me." Another.

"Ohhh, come here, Beautiful," he held open his arms and I reluctantly crawled into his strong embrace. "He doesn't hate you. If anything, he loves you." I laughed bitterly.

"If he loves me, than why does he torture me with that bitch?" He sighed and rubbed my arm.

"Love is weird. It's crazy. Love sucks."

"Yeah, it does." I grabbed his shirt and pulled myself closer to him. He was warm. His heart beat fast. It was...nice.

"Bolin?"

"Yeees?" he pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, I...ummm. I...don't have a good answer...for...that...question - Can we change the subject?" His heart beat faster and I smiled. He was really sweet.

He rubbed my back and I twitched. It made me feel so good, like someone really cared about me. God, I was tired.

What I did next puzzles me to this day.

I slid up and kissed his cheek.

I don't know why. I just...did. I slid back down and laid on his chest.

"Korra..." He might have tried to kiss me back, but I wouldn't know.

I had already fallen asleep to the steady beat of a heart that I was beginning to fall in love with.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long,and sorry it's short, but i hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**Question of the day:**

**who here hates Shen with all their heart, soul, and mind, and wishes I would just kill her of already?**


	4. A Great Couple

**Disclaimer: No...just...no...**

**Okay, so raise your hand if you hate me for the last chapter. Everybody, right? Yeah, sorry. I get it, this was supposed to be about Korra and Mako and I bet you just want to stop reading right now because you can't take the confusing insanity any longer...**

**Well don't.**

**Everything will make sense soon enough. So keep reading. I deplore you! KEEP READING! I am NOTHING without my followers. My people. My devoted disciples! **

**Okay, maybe not. But I still need you guys. So keep reading, please. Please. I've brought in a guest star to take it away...**

**Take it away, Azula!**

_**Azula: Please enjoy this next chapter written by the nice lady that snuck me out of the mental asylum! Can I has cookie now?**_

_**Me: Yes Zuly, you can has cookie...**_

* * *

Korra's POV

"That was...INCREDIBLE!" I pulled off my helmet and watched Bolin high-five his brother.

"Yeah it was!" He yelled, fists raised high in the air. Mako laughed and looked at me. I smiled, but averted my eyes. We'd been extremely distant from each other since I talked to Bolin. I could only pray he hadn't told Mako what I did... An arm suddenly linked around my shoulders.

"You were amazing, Korra!" Bolin planted a strong kiss on my cheek that made Mako blush and look very uncomfortable.

"Boliiiin..." I blushed too and pushed him away, but smiled to myself.

"You WON!" A shrill cry came from the hall. I'll give you three guesses who it was.

Shen ran in and tackled Mako in a Platypus-Bear hug and a shower of obnoxious kisses.

"That. Was. Great. And once you win the championship, you can get me those new earrings I want!" She squealed and hugged the fire bender again. I rolled my eyes. There was nothing more annoying than a girl squeaking.

"Spirits, what did we do to deserve this?" I whispered to Bolin. He sighed and placed his hand on my hip.

"I know, right? Let's get out of here." We started pulling off our uniforms as a tall, freakishly handsome man flagged by two other men walked in.

Tonoh.

"How's it goin, Avatar?" He waved slightly and smirked. I glared at him.

"I thought I smelled a rat." He walked over to me and leaned down, his face inches from mine. I could practically see the hate waves Bolin was sending this guy.

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that." He placed a finger under my chin and raised my head. I snarled and tried to pull away, but he grabbed my chin and gave it a hard yank.

"Hey! You leave her alo-"

I spit in Tonoh's eye before Bolin could finish.

* * *

Bolin's POV

She's incredible. Amazing. A goddess. There has never been a more perfect girl in the history of anything.

I realized this the second her spit entered the Wolf-Bat's eye.

Tonoh staggered backwards and Pabu started gnawing on his leg. I pulled Korra into the hall and towards the apartment. Mako would have to fend for himself against Tonoh's wrath.

"Bolin!" Korra yanked my arm once we got upstairs. "You didn't need to do that! I can fight my own battles!"

"I know what you were about to do, Korra, and you can't. You hit him, we're out of the tournament." She sighed.

You know, that sexy kinda sigh that makes you feel all fuzzy inside and a little hard down in the...area...

Moving on!

"Oh, just once! You gotta let me hit him!"

"No," I pulled her over to couch. I sat down but she remained standing. "You just gotta cool down."

"Whatever," She pulled off her uniform and threw it on the ground. "I just can't stand him." I watched her long, tan legs bend as she sat criss-cross next to me.

Suddenly, she abandoned her position and flopped onto her back, swinging her legs over lap.

"What if we, like, get him into a dark alley, and jump him, but we wear masks so he can't-"

"Korra..."

"I knoooow. No smack-downs for Korraaaa..." she moaned. I chuckled slightly, imagining her as a little kid, whining to her parents and throwing tantrums.

"Korra! Are you okay?" Mako ran up the stairs with Shen. We both jumped to separate sides of the couch at the sound of his voice.

"Ma-Mako, uhh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I watched her turn bright red.

"I just thought - Tonoh, he - Nevermind." Shen tugged on his arm.

"She's fine. Come on, quit worrying about her. Let's go celebrate," she whispered loudly enough for Korra to hear. Now _I _wanted to kill her.

She was a priss, a snob. A pain in the ass. I would never understand why my brother ever agreed to go out with her. Korra was right. Mako dating Shen is just torture for the rest of us. She was bitter and cruel, just like Tonoh.

In fact, I'm sure Shen and Tonoh would make a great couple...

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

_**Azula: You aren't going to take me back, are you?**_

_**Me: Noooo, here, have another cookie!**_

_**Azula: Nom nom nom nom...**_

**Question of the Day:**

**Who is your favorite character from Avatar: the last Airbender? (the series before Legend of Korra)**


End file.
